100 years
by RuthLovesEdward
Summary: 100 years ago Edward left Bella...she is now a vampire and they are about to meet once again...will things be the same? or will a love sick boy drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface**_

Ok, so 100 years ago I had the perfect life- I loving family and a good group of friends. But best of all a wonderful boyfriend who I adored. But then disaster struck and he left me to keep me safe. I was all alone in the woods until someone found me. 100 years on I am returning to the small part of Washington to try and find my way home.

_**Memories**_

As my cab approached the sign that welcomed you to Forks butterflies started to form in my stomach. What if what I was hoping for wasn't here? The cab driver turned around when a traffic light was on red and asked me where I wanted to be dropped off.

"Here will be fine thank you", I answered whilst handing him the cash.

I got out and started to walk towards a long winding road. It was surrounded my green trees and plants, memories were flooding back into my mind.

I walked up this road for quite a while until I found what I was looking for. The driveway seemed longer than before, but that might have been because I hadn't been up it for a while. When I saw the end of the driveway I started to hesitate. Maybe I had got it wrong? But I could hear voices-faint but there was talking.

"_Can you smell that?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Carslie me and Rose can smell something. What do you think?"_

"_There is defiantly something or someone out there. Emmet and Jasper come with me to find out what it is"._

Oh god. They were coming out here and I knew I couldn't hide. It would take them a matter of seconds to sniff me out. So I decided I would stay stood where I was.

"Right boys we have to be careful as I don't recognise this scent", whispered Carslie.

I so wanted to run up to them and show them I was no danger. That it was me and that I had come back for the Cullens. A certain Cullen.

"Carslie, Jasper is it just me or is that Bella stood over there?", asked a confused Emmet.

He had spotted me whilst I was lost in my thoughts. I broke into a smile and ran towards them. But I was stopped by their looks of confusion.

"Bella, would you like to come inside and explain why you are still seventeen?", murmured Carslie.

I followed them in to be greeted by gasps and looks of awe. I took my seat and began explaining.

"When Edward left me in the forest I tried to follow him even though I knew it was hopeless. I soon became lost until Laurent found me. His eyes were red and I knew he was thirsty. He started to explain that Victoria wanted me dead but he would kill me for her. I couldn't see any point in living anymore so didn't attempt to escape. He threw me onto the floor and grabbed my wrist. He bit me exactly where James has. The pain was....well you know. He hadn't begun to suck my blood, and he never had the chance to. Jacob heard me scream and ran to find me. He turned into a wolf and flew at Laurent. Laurent was dead within a few minutes. But Jacob could do nothing to me and he sat at my side until the burning had ended and my eyes had opened once again. I didn't feel the lure of his blood and instead I hunted Elk. I didn't like that at all. After a while of been a vampire I decided that Forks was too depressing for me and moved on. Ever since then I have been travelling around the World hoping one day I would bump into you guys. And today I have".

They all stared at me for a moment and the silence was awkward.

"So your now a vampire", Alice chirped.

"Yup"

"Can we tell you what has happened to us then now?", she asked

"Go for it"

"We left with Edward of course, but after three months he left us. We haven't seen him since and he has only texted Jasper and Emmet. We know he thinks you're dead so we was hoping we would find him back in Forks but he isn't here"

"So Edward isn't with you guys?"I asked even though I knew the answer.

Then Jasper phone beeped. It was a message from Edward it read.

_Jasper, I am sorry for not travelling around with my family but I will be with you soon. I know you are in Forks and I intend to meet you guys there. I am going to find where Bella is, so I can say goodbye properly. Also that I will be seeing her very soon. You knew that I wouldn't live after she had left this world forever .I will only stay with you for a while, but I need to say goodbye to you all. See you soon. Love Edward._

"How long Alice?"

"Two weeks"

My heart started to race. Only two weeks until I became a whole again.

_**First day**_

I could not believe that I had to come to Forks high school again. This time things would be very different. Because I looked so much like the Cullens (pale white and stunning) we had decided that it would be easier to become a Cullen. Last time I was Bella Swan and this time I was Bella Cullen. Me, Alice and Jasper went in Alice's Porsche. As we pulled into the school parking lot all the kids were staring.

The Cullens claimed the same table as they had done last time. We had been the main conversation throughout the school for the first half of the day. Nothing had changed really, apart from the students and the teachers. Everyone was still mystified by the Cullens. We were all deep in conversation when suddenly Rose giggled.

"What?" everyone asked her.

"Well I was just thinking last time we came Edward was the one all alone with some random girl staring at him all the time", she looked in my direction, "And this time it is Bella", she explained.

I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Well you are alone as we are all couples and there is a random lad staring at you".

I turned slowly to see who she meant and my eyes met with a brown haired, brown eyed boy. He looked nice, but quickly snapped his head back towards his group of friends.

"Edward has some competition guys", Emmet murmured.

"Imagine if he came back to find out she was with another guy. He would freak", said Rose.

"Edward would probably kill him or something", laughed Jasper.

"No he wouldn't. He cares about Bella too much to do that" snapped Alice.

"How do you even know Edward likes me anymore? He might have someone else for all you know and I might be waiting for him to come back just to be disappointed" I added into the conversation.

Jasper handed me his phone which had a message from Edward on it.

_Jasper, I have made such a mess out of things I should've gone back to forks many years ago to see her and beg for her forgiveness. I bet she has someone else now and has forgotten about me. If I went back I would ruin her life even more. But I love her so much not to go back. It was like she was my soul and without my soul I cannot live a proper life. Sorry for droning on at you. _

_Edward._

"When did he send that?"I asked.

"I couple of days before we came back to Forks".

"Okay. Is that boy still staring at me?"

"Yes", they all said in unison.

Alice and I were waiting for Jasper in the parking lot when the boy who was staring at me walked towards us. I looked at Alice and she started to laugh.

"Alice this isn't funny", I whispered so low that only she could hear.

She instantly shut up when the boy was in front of us.

"Hi. I'm Alex you two are Bella and Alice. Am I right?"

"Sure you are", replied Alice.

"I was wondering would you like to hang out with me sometime Bella. You know try to get to know each other".

"That's a really nice offer Alex but I sort of have a boyfriend", I said.

"Where is he?"

"He is coming in a couple of weeks. He is adopted aswell into our family. He is called Edward".

"Oh"

I felt so guilty. He looked hurt and upset.

"But I suppose we could go to the movies or something as mates".

His eyes lit up, "Sure that would be great, I will pick you up at seven".

He walked away and I sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh god Alice. What am I going to do?"

"You're going as mates so come back as mates".

"I wouldn't fall for him anyway. My frozen heart only has room for Edward".

Then Jasper joined us and we set off home.

_**Date-sort of**_

Alice had done my hair and makeup but had picked a less dressy outfit seen as we weren't classing this event as a date. As I walked down the stairs Rose asked where I was going.

"That boy who was staring at me asked me to go to the movies with him. So I said yes but we are going as mates".

"And coming back as what? Edward won't be happy to find your with another man", she sniggered.

"We're coming back as mates. Now if you don't mind my _friend_ is outside waiting for me", I growled and left the house.

Alex was in the car waiting and I got in.

"Hi. You look great" he said.

"Hey and thank you, but remember mates" I said sternly.

"Yeah mates" he groaned.

We sat down to watch the movie. He had chosen the scary one and I knew why. He was hoping I would get scared and use him for comfort. But I wasn't going to give in that easily. The movie began and I realised this film would be scarier than I thought.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward", I said to myself.

We were halfway through the movie when I first grabbed hold of him. His eyes met mine but I pulled mine back to the screen in an instant. I would not be weak and let myself down.

At the end of the movie he got up and didn't wait for me. I thought this was odd and ran after him.

"Alex what is wrong?", I asked when I had caught up with him.

"I wish I had never come. I thought I might be able to change your mind about waiting for this Edward of yours, but obviously not".

"I told you we were going as friends and coming back as friends".

"What makes this _Edward _so special?"

"I don't know. He is just perfect and so caring. He loves me so much that he left me to save my life. Do you know how hard that must have been for him? When he is finally coming back some boy who I have just met is giving me grief over loving him"

This had happened the last time I was waiting for Edward, but with Jacob Black.

"I am sorry but I really like you and I know it was bad thing bringing you here but when Edward comes back I will still fight for you Bella. Now let's get you home".

I went back into the Cullen house and had to explain the whole evening to them all. They all laughed at how he thought the film would scare me and I would end up all his. Everyone got back to their business and Alice took me into her room. We sat on her huge sofa and talked.

"Alex won't give up you know, even when Edward is back", she warned me.

"I know he told me that tonight outside the movie theatre. It makes me feel really guilty and just like last time with Jacob".

"I saw something whilst you were at the movies"

"What was it? Did it include me?"I was worried.

"Edward coming here thinking that you're dead, but when we tried to convince him you were alive he said we were lying to make him stay. Then it ended. But it is easy to solve you just have to stay in the house apart from school"

"I can do that. After all he should be coming next week so that isn't a long time"

We continued chatting until it was time to get ready for school. I quickly put my hair into a messy pony and threw on some and a tank top. Alice as usual managed to end up looking stunning in a matter of minutes. I would have to look better when Edward came back-maybe wear dark blue.

_**Please**_

It was Thursday night and all the others had gone out, but I _had_ to stay in. They would be back in a bit so then I would have someone to talk to. There were only ten minutes before they came back, so I decided to go for a walk. I sat in mine and Edward's meadow and thought about all the times I had sat with him here. My phone vibrating forced me out of my thoughts. Alex was ringing me.

_Hey Bella_

_Hey what are you doing ringing me may I ask?_

_I wanted to know if you would like to go for a pizza with me tonight._

_Erm..._ If I left them a note they wouldn't be too bothered. _Yeah ok!_

_I will come and pick you up now_

_Ok_

_Bye_

I ran back to the house and quickly scrawled them a note.

_I know you said I couldn't leave but I was so bored then Alex rang me and asked if we could meet up. I am just going to the Peri-peri pizza and if Edward comes ring me and I will be there in a minute. Love you all Bella x_

I stood at the end of the driveway waiting for Alex to arrive. He pulled up and I got in. As we drove down the road I spotted the Cullens coming towards us in Carslie's Mercedes. I ducked my head down and hoped they wouldn't realise it was me. Luckily their car didn't follow us or stop suddenly.

At the pizza place Alice rang me. I answered it whilst I was nibbling on my pizza. It tasted like mud!

_Bella_

_Alice_

_Bella you have to come now!_

_Why?_

_Well Edward has turned up and is trying to leave. Emmet and Jasper are holding him back and are about to lock him in the cellar._

_Oh no! Alice I am so sorry, I should have never left the house. It's just that I thought he was coming tomorrow and I was bored..._

_Never mind Bella no-one was really bothered about it until he turned up. Just come and quickly._

_I am on my way_

I closed my phone, collected my coat and started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Alex

"Edward has come back, I need to see him".

"But..."

Then my phone vibrated again.

_Alice what is it now?_

_You better not come now_

_Why?_

_Well...He settled down and said he would stay and even start school, but he still thinks you're dead. So find somewhere to stay and then we will reunite you tomorrow at school. _

_Alice please..._

_No me and Rose want to do a big reunion. _

_But..._

_No 'buts' Bella. It will be a huge surprise for him and also he won't come out of his room tonight so there is no point anyway. _

_Fine, just make sure it happens tomorrow I can't wait any longer. _

_Ok love you_

_Love you too_

Then she hung up. Tomorrow at school I would see Edward again.

"I don't have to leave anymore" I said when I turned to face Alex, but he had already gone.

_How rude_

I walked out of the pizza place to be met by Alex.

"Sorry I left you in there; I thought it would be rude to listen to your conversation. So I thought I would wait outside for you".

"It's ok. Will you drop me off somewhere else today please?"

"That's fine. Where is it?"

"La push"

_**Old friends**_

I knocked on the door and hoped Jacob was in. He answered the door with a big grin on his face.

"Bella"

"Jacob"

He grabbed me and gave me a big hug. Because he hadn't yet found his other half or imprinted on anyone he was still seventeen. We went into his living room. He now shared his house with Seth as Billy had died a few decades ago.

"What's up Bells?"

"Nothing I thought I would come and visit seen as I now live in Forks"

"Since when missy and who are you living with. There is always room here"

"Since last week, but I haven't had time to come and see you. And the Cullens"

"Take it Edward is back then"

"He came back today, but Alice said she wouldn't let me see him as he thinks I am dead and she wants to surprise him"

"Orite. Yeah she rang and asked if you could stay the night here I said yes. I have missed you"

"Same and thank you"

The rest of the night we just chatted about what we had got up to. The morning came too quickly and we soon had to get ready for school. I realised I wouldn't have anything different to wear, so before I went to school Jacob took me to Leah's house. I just borrowed a different top and was ready to go. He dropped me off and I walked through the front door hoping for there to be balloons everywhere and confetti. But it was the same as every day. I spotted Alice and ran over to her.

"Where is he?" I asked her impatiently.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "He is with Jasper and Emmet signing in but he can't see you until lunch time".

"What if he is in one of my classes?"

"Then make sure he doesn't see you", she said and walked away.

I went into my first period lesson and the hour seemed to last forever. Lunch time seemed an eternity away.

It was the lesson before lunch and butterflies were in my stomach. My head was filled with questions. Rachel came and sat next to me and we started to chat. Hopefully this would take my mind off meeting Edward again.

The teacher came in with a new student but I and Rachel were too busy talking to notice. When the last person was seated Mr Smith started to call out names on the register.

_Anthony Beckington_...Here

_Hannah Carberry_...Here

_Bella Cullen_...Here

When my name was said the new boy's head snapped up. I noticed but didn't take much interest and continued talking with Rachel.

"_Right class...Bella and Rachel stop talking please. We have a new student today so I would like you all the welcome Edward Cullen to our class"._

My eye opened wider than I thought was possible and I had to hold back a scream. Edward stood up and turned to face the class. All the girls gasped when they saw his face and I couldn't blame them. If I could cry tears would be streaming down my face and I could no longer hold myself back. I wanted to run and hold him forever and never let go. His eyes were locked with mine and I stood up from my seat.

"Bella what are you doing?" whispered Rachel.

"I know him Rachel"

"Lucky you"

Just as I was about to run to him, when Mr Smith told him to sit back down. His eyes didn't leave mine until he was told to face the front. I couldn't wait until lunch when I finally got to hold him for the first time in 100 years.

The class ended and my row got sent out last. I saw Alex was waiting for me and planned to walk straight past him but as I walked through the door someone grabbed me. I was suddenly in Edward's arms. He took my breath away and I could see Alex's glare from the corner of my eye. I looked up into Edward's eyes, and I knew I was whole again.

"Edward, I love you"

"Bella, I am so sorry I should have come back earlier. But I didn't know you were immortal, I thought you were dead. I intended to come and say goodbye for the last time then go to the Volturi. I couldn't live in this world knowing you weren't in it. But I can never let you forgive me for what I did".

I silenced his babbling with a kiss. He pulled away and tried to carry on apologizing, but i put my hand over his mouth.

"If you haven't had left me then I wouldn't be with you now, so I see it as a good thing. I have waited so long for this moment and I never want to let go of you".

I took my hand away from his mouth and placed it in his.

"We have to act surprised for Alice so you better go in first", I reminded him. He kissed m cheek and our hands parted. I knew I was going to see him in a matter of minutes, but my heart still hurt when he left me.

I took a breath before I walked through the double doors. Edward was stood at the opposite end of the cafeteria with balloons around him. It was cheesy and looked a bit peculiar but I really didn't care. I screamed and ran towards Edward. I was once again in his arms and once again whole.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fight**_

Edward and the Cullens had been back for a few months now. Everything was like it was before except I was hanging out with Alex and his friends a lot more. He understood about the whole me and Edward situation. Jacob had moved out of town, so he was basically my best friend.

This morning Edward had once again tried to take our relationship to the next level. Asked me to marry him-again. This did take me by surprise even though Alice had been running round the house for the last couple of days humming the wedding march. I didn't know what to say so jumped in Edward's Volvo and drove to Alex's house. And here I sat in Alex's arms pouring out my heart to him.

"Bella just explain to him that you aren't ready for that. For god's sake he should know better you're only seventeen. If I was with you Bells I would never do that to you"

I laughed "You still in love with me then" I asked sarcastically.

"Yup and always will be"

I laughed again and looked at him. "I love you Alex" I murmured. It was true I did just not enough. And then it hit me. I was in the exact same situation as I had been with Jacob many years ago. I stood up and started to back away from him.

"Bella, honey what is wrong?" he asked confused

"I know what you are trying to do Alex and don't you dare call me honey" I warned

"I can't help the way I feel about you Bella"

Before I could stop him, his lips were crushing mine. I tried to pull away but I have to admit. It kind of felt right. It wasn't like kissing Edward of course but it didn't feel wrong. I knew I needed to stop but I didn't want to. Finally he pulled away and I ran to the Volvo. I drove straight to the Cullen's house dry sobbing. I ran into the house and locked myself in mine and Edward's room. It took me four hours before I opened the door for Alice.

I explained everything to her and she just sat and understood. She promised to tell Edward in the nicest way possible, whilst I stayed in the bedroom. I heard her go downstairs and faintly hear her telling him. Then I heard a loud crash and the door slam. A car engine and Alice screaming his name. I sprinted down the stairs praying he had stopped. I was wrong.

"Alice, where has he gone?"I shouted

"Where do you think "she replied as we were climbing into her Porsche.

It was a race again time but when we stopped outside the Volvo was already there and we could see Edward having a shouting fit at Alex. Alex defended himself saying he wouldn't push me into marriage. I tried to calm them both down as did Alice. We decided that I would calm Edward down and Alice would do the same to Alex. I grabbed hold of Edward's arm and tried to pull him away.

"Get off of me you slut" he screamed right in my face and slapped me.

Then everyone went silent. I just stood there staring at him and once again came the dry sobs. But this time I was hysterical. I looked deep into his raging black eyes and grabbed Alice's arm then, pulled her into the Porsche and she drove.

_**What now?**_

That night Edward didn't come home. I had told the rest of the Cullens what had happened and they were as shocked as me. Alice had decided that she hated the new Edward. Me, Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet were dry sobbing together in a huddle.

"What has he turned into?" sobbed Esme

"I won't be able to look at him in the same way", cried Rosalie.

"He was horrible to her", moaned Alice "why did he have to do that?"

"He doesn't love me anymore...he hates me", I said.

"God what has got into Eddie?" asked Emmet "who could hurt our Bellie-boo?"

Then the door slammed. There stood Edward with a raging look on his face. Carlisle tried to calm him down but he pushed him away. He stalked towards me with a death glare. I cowered backwards surrounded by the arms of the Cullens.

"This is not my son" said Esme suddenly.

That comment stopped him in his tracks. He was suddenly in pain and sorrow. His eyes met mine for a split second before I pulled mine away. He stood up and stormed up the stairs slamming our bedroom's door. I wanted to go in but I didn't have the guts. _He won't hurt you, he won't hurt you._ I kept on thinking but then my memories took me back to Alex's doorstep. I had three paths to choose from.

Stay with the Cullens and not bother with either of the boys.

Go up to Alex's house and stay with him.

Edward.

The third option was the one I liked the most but could I trust him again. He had already lost my trust once could I forgive him again? But if I went to Alex then I was sure that would be the last I ever saw of him. Not o the Cullen's just of Edward. Option one was like option two but without any Alex. I needed to know which one to pick...

Go to the Volturi. They had always wanted my shield...


	3. Author's note

_**Authors note**_

Hey everyone, I would like to know which option you think Bella should choose. I have always wanted Bella with Edward but I think a twist would be good...

Please review and tell me which one you would like and an idea. Thankyou 

Lilruthie


	4. Chapter 4

_**Decision time**_

I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave my family. So that was option four ruled out...

Stay with the Cullens and not bother with either of the boys.

Go to Alex's house and stay with him.

Edward.

Go to the Volturi. They had always wanted my shield...

I wondered if the Cullens would stick by me if I went to live with Alex. I decided to go and talk to Esme, she would understand.

"Esme, can I talk to you please?"

"Sure sweetie. What's wrong? You look worried"

"Well...ever since the Alex incident I have been considering whether I should stay around Ed-him. I don't know if I can trust him again. He has already broken me once and I think he could do it again. So I came up with some options. I have already ruled one out so I won't bother telling you that one...the first is staying with my family (you lot)and ignoring them both, go and live with Alex or Ed-him"

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, but I was wondering if I went to Alex would you still be my family?" I said staring to dry-sob.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Of course we would. You are one of our daughters now with or without Edward. I am just glad he brought you into our family! He does love you though Bella, so much. He hasn't left his room since two nights ago"

"Okay thanks Esme. I just needed to know just in case"

"Sure thing sweetie. Now I need to find Emmet and ask him why my coffee table is broken".

I laughed and continued to watch the T.V which Esme had been watching before our talk. It was some shopping channel. I was looking through all the channels, but nothing was on so I switched it off and sat in silence. I heard a stair creak behind me and I turned around instantly. No-one was there. Confused I turned to face the T.V again to have Edward's face right infront of mine.

"Bella...I like option 3"

"Well I am not that sure about that one. At the moment is option 1"

"You can't ignore me forever" he laughed.

"You slapped me and called me a slut. You're not supposed to say or do that to your girlfriend Edward"

"Sorry" he spat at me.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough Edward" I said looking away.

He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Well girlfriends aren't supposed to kiss their best friends" he said through clenched teeth.

"He kissed me Edward. I waited years for you Edward. I could have had any boy I wanted whilst you were gone, but I didn't. I waited because I LOVE YOU"

He laughed an evil laugh "Don't lie to my face"

"Time can change people can't it Edward. You've changed and it is because of jealously"

"Shut up Bella. I love you too much to ever let another man look at you"

"So when a man looks at me what will you do? Kill them? What if it is Emmet or Jasper?"

He was fuming and his black eyes showed this. He let go of my face and stormed over to the T.V he pulled it off the wall and threw it at me. I ducked and looked at him. How could he do that? He could have hurt me. I was hurt and I made sure my eyes told him that. Our eyes locked for a minute until he flew out the house and drove away. I was still sat there frozen with fear. The rest of the Cullens ran in.

"He threw the T.V at me" I shuddered.

"That is it. If he comes back I will kill him. No-one tries to hurt my baby sister" growled Emmet.

Stay with the Cullens and not bother with either of the boys.

Go up to Alex's house and stay there, but have the Cullens as my family.

Edward

Go to the Volturi. They had always wanted my shield...

I needed to talk to Alex so after I had composed myself I drove to his house...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alex**_

I knocked on the door to be met by a scared looking Alex.

"Oh My God Alex! What happened to you?"

"Edward"

Alex had a bust lip and a black eye. Edward had done this after I had left.

"Alex I am so sorry" I said and hugged him.

He pushed me away. "You should be Bella. This is your entire fault"

"Alex...you kissed me and you knew I had a boyfriend"

"But if you kept your mouth shut. Instead of telling your stupid pixie friend"

"I needed to tell someone and Edward deserved to know. He is my boyfriend Alex and now he hates me"

"You're now blaming me for your pathetic excuse for a relationship!"

"What?! Me and Edward were fine until you kissed me Alex. He doesn't believe me that I love him. He thinks I am lying to his face when I am saying that. There is now no Edward and Bella. Are you happy? I came here to see if you would let me move in with you and be the best friend that I need in a situation like this. But you aren't the person that I thought you were. So I am leaving now and leaving your life aswell. Don't bother to come round I will get my brothers to beat you up. They hate you. And I hate you too. This you can't blame on anyone but yourself" I was fuming but I kept my tone even. I wasn't going t give him the satisfaction of seeing me upset. "Have a nice life Alex" I walked out slamming the door behind me and drove.

I didn't care where I drove I just needed to get away from everything.

Stay with the Cullens and not bother with either of the boys.

**Go up to Alex's house and stay there, but have the Cullens as my family.**

**Edward**

**Go to the Volturi. They had always wanted my shield...**

There was only one more option. I had to take that one. So I drove back to the mansion and told Esme what had happened. She understood and said she would talk to Edward to me. Emmet must have overheard the conversation because when Esme walked out he came in.

"I won't let Edward near you Bella. No-one will hurt my little sister. The others will help you aswell Bellie-boo" then he hugged me, more like crushed me. But now I was as strong as him so it didn't hurt like it had when I was human. How I now wanted to be human at this moment. Everything was perfect whilst I was human. Not quite perfect but better than this. But I had to put up with this lifestyle for forever. Alone...

Alone forever.

_**Right choice?**_

I was sat on the couch watching TV again. Edward had been made to buy a new one. Rosalie and Alice had dragged Emmet and Jasper shopping. Whilst Esme and Carslie had gone walking. So it was just me and Edward in the house. _Great. _He hadn't left me alone since I chose to stay with the Cullens. He would always try to apologise but I didn't want to listen to him. He had sent me flowers and chocolates, sang me songs and even proposed. I still loved him, but this wasn't my Edward. 100 years ago my Edward wouldn't have thought twice about throwing a TV at me. He wouldn't beg me to take him back. 100 years ago I hadn't seen his jealous, aggressive side. I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that Edward had come to sit next to me.

"Hey Bella" he murmured.

"Edward please" I whispered back "I just want you to leave me alone"

"But I love you Bella"

"As I love you, but this isn't the Edward that I fell in love with. You've changed and it isn't a good thing. I love you with all my heart Edward but you've lost my trust again and again. I can't be doing with you anymore" I stood up and started to walk out of the door.

"Where are you going"" he shouted

"I don't know. Away from here is all I know"

I started to dry sob of the thought of leaving the Cullens. I knew where I was going....

I had been travelling for a couple of days, but I was drained. I needed to hunt but I couldn't in the middle of Italy. I would probably be noticed. Defiantly be noticed. I just had to get to where I was going then they would let me hunt. They knew I was coming. I had received a letter from them whilst on the plane. I made my way to where they said they would meet me. I saw the standing in the shadows and my instinct was to back away. But I had chosen this. I had to go to them and join them. Aro was at the front with Felix and Demetri stood behind him.

"Bella, my dear, I am glad you have come. Walk with us whilst we talk"

I took Aro's hand and walked next to him. "I am glad you decided you would let me join your coven. I thank you with all my heart Aro"

"The Cullen's not good enough for you?"

It's complicated. But one particular Cullen I couldn't live with no more"

"Would that be Mr. Edward?"

I nodded and we walked until we arrived at the underground tunnels. We ran down these and were soon in a white reception room.

"Welcome Bella, to the Volturi Coven. You're new home" whispered Aro.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Settling in**_

Everyone in the Volturi coven had welcomed me with open arms. I felt at home with them, but nothing would compare to my life with the Cullens. That was my past though and I didn't want to go back to it. I could visit, but I promised myself I would never go back. I loved them all dearly, but they had messed up my life.

I had been shown my room and I was currently sat in the middle of my big four poster bed. I didn't quite understand why I needed the bed, but I didn't complain. The room was huge. All the walls were a cream colour apart from one that was covered in cream wallpaper which had a blood red pattern on it. How ironic I thought. I had a walk in wardrobe that was already filled with clothes-Aro knew I was coming... There was a big plasma screen TV on the wall. It was simple apart from a few red accessories. I didn't really care, as I knew I wouldn't be spending that much time in my room.

"Bella" said Aro whilst coming into my room "Are you thirsty?" he asked. This I had been dreading, I wasn't sure they would let me drink animal blood.

"Yes Aro, but..." I paused not knowing how to continue.

"Yes my dear?" he said as he sat down beside me.

"I haven't ever drank human blood...I only drink animal blood" I whispered.

"Then you are missing something indeed. Come on-there is a first time for everything. Just try it this time and if you don't like drinking it then you can return to animal blood" he said and pulled me up.

"Ok" I agreed and followed him to a huge room. Two walls were black and two were red, it was the complete opposite to my room. I didn't like the atmosphere. My room was light and open; this room was lingering with the sense of death. Indeed that was what happened in this room. The large doors flung open and in came two huge men, dragging something behind them. I didn't want to know what it was-but I knew. What else would it be? The men dropped the thing infront of me and Aro. Aro kneeled and I copied him. I studied how he drank and followed his technique. The taste was divine. I had never tasted something as pure as this. Now I knew why Jasper wanted to bite me on my birthday. I couldn't stop, but soon there was nothing left. I needed more though, and a second later my wish was infront of me. I tucked in once again and was soon left satisfied.

We were all sat in a circle laughing and joking with each other. I had now been part of the Volturi coven for four months and I fit right in here.

"Bella, I remember the first day you came here and you were scared to drink human blood" giggled Jane.

"I wasn't scared, just nervous" I said embarrassed.

"And look at you now" she said.

She was right I had changed. My eyes were no longer gold, but a blood red. I was proud of them; they were a part of me. My fashion sense, which I am sure Alice would've been happy about. I was still single and had stayed that way since I walked out of the Cullens lives. It hurt to think about them really. Knowing that he had probably found some other human girl and messed with her life as he had with mine. I had never had to guts to visit them. So I left it and stayed with my new family.

I forced myself to stop thinking about my past and think about the present. We carried on laughing for a while, but then Aro burst through the doors in a panic.

"Bella" he whispered "They're coming"

"What? Who's coming?" I asked him confused. Then it hit me. They were coming.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Meeting once again**_

Aro had said they would be arriving in two weeks, now my two weeks were almost over. I was sat in my room waiting for the long night to end. Jane was in my wardrobe picking out an outfit. She skipped over besides me and plonked the pile of clothes onto my lap. I sighed and walked into my bathroom to change. I didn't understand why we needed a bathroom either. I held the clothes out infront of me and smiled. Jane knew my new fashion sense well. I slipped into the dark blue summer dress and put on the gold stilettos. I also put all the gold bangles on my wrist. I applied light brown eye shadow and eyeliner to make the red stand out more. I wanted them to know that I had changed. With the final squirt of perfume and coat of lipgloss I was ready. I strutted out of the bathroom and did a little twirl for Jane.

We sat on my bed and watched TV until the sun came up. I hadn't noticed until my clock alarm went off. This meant it was seven' o'clock, and that they were arriving. We heard the big doors slam, and Aro talking in a faint voice.

"_The Cullens! What a wonderful surprise, what brings you to my castle?"_

I didn't hear a reply instead Aro kept speaking about his coven which had recently grown. Jane looked at me with a worried glance. We jumped off my bed and started to walk down the long corridors towards the meeting room. Aro had run over the plan with me. Introduce all the newcomers but save me until last. Then I would walk in and see what they thought. My walking slowed as we came nearer the room. I could now hear Carslie's voice telling Aro about what they had been up to the last few years. I was only mentioned briefly, but then the subject changed. I stood at the end of the line and Jane gave me a reassuring smile then walked into the room gracefully.

"I would like you to meet the new members of my coven" Aro said "Firstly here is Maxine. She was one of the receptionists, but one of our new members thought she was too loving to be killed" he said chuckling. I giggled. I loved Maxine dearly and couldn't take saying goodbye. "And secondly we have Jamie, who is very gifted" said Aro "He can play with people's minds, make them think what he wants them to think"

I prepared myself for what was coming next...

"And last but not least we have Bella" Aro said with confidence. I walked into the room and winked at Aro. I turned to face the Cullens, to be met by shock.

"B...Bella" Esme stammered.

"Hello Esme" I chirped.

"Your eyes" whispered Jasper.

"You punished me not telling me how wonderful human blood was" I said with a sly grin on my face. Jane and Aro both laughed with me.

"I'm a bit peckish" I said with a sigh.

"Your wish is my command" smiled Aro and clapped his hands. At once the doors flung open and the two big men came dragging some helpless, weak human behind them. I glanced at the Cullen's faces.

Carslie-Disbelief

Esme-Worried

Emmet-Like he wanted to laugh! (No surprise there)

Rosalie-Grief

Jasper-Scared

Alice-Shocked

Edward-Pain

His pain was my pain. I gave them one last glance then followed the men into the room, which was to the right of where the Cullens were sat.

I came out with a huge smile on my face. I had to keep the act up. Aro welcomed me back with a hug.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yup" I said popping the p, whilst licking my lips. "His blood was very nice. Where was he from?"

"France, you haven't had a French man before"

"I like it!" I giggled.

"French it is for you from now on then" laughed Aro. The Cullens were still shell-shocked.

"Do you want a tour of the new part of the castle?" I offered.

"Sure" boomed Emmet. I giggled and they followed me. I showed them all the new rooms, and lastly showed them mine. Everyone was walking around whispering about how I had changed. I was stood in the doorway trying to overhear what they were saying.

"Bella" a velvet voice whispered in my ear. I shuddered and turned to face him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the doorway and into the corridor. "We need to talk" he stated firmly.


	8. Best decision

**This is the best decision**

**Bella POV**

"Bella" he breathed moving a piece of my hair off my face, how I had longed for his touch, his face, his smell. "I've missed you, and what I did was unforgiveable. But I'm asking – begging you please come home with us" his eyes pouring out all the emotion into his words. I couldn't reply. I just stood staring at his eyes. Not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Edward I..." I began

"What are you doing near her?" seethed a voice raked in venom. Jane.

"Jane its fine. He's apologising" I insisted "Now please, leave us to talk"

"Fine" she snapped. "But just think Bella, you can't come running back here once he's broken you again" she snarled before turning away.

"Great!" I shouted "All you do is cause problems don't you! Now my best friend hates me" I shouted at him.

"Bella calm down, come home with us. Your family" he whispered. It was so tempting to just leave. Have to drop the charade that I liked this lifestyle, when actually I hated it.

I hated drinking the blood of humans.

I hated not feeling right at home.

I hated not feeling loved.

But mostly I hated not been with my family – the Cullens.

After all they were my family. I wanted everything to be back to normal. A happy ending.

Me and Edward living like we were before the whole Alec situation.

Nothing going wrong, no jealously and no throwing TVs at each other.

"Ok" I mumbled.

"So you'll come back?" he whispered with hope in his voice.

"Yes!" I cried and crushed my lips to his. The lips I had been yearning for, for all this time.

"I love you" he breathed.

"As I love you"

We walked back into my room hand in hand, which got some giggles, some aww's and a cheer from Emmet.

"I'll go tell Aro now" I said before running to his room.

"Aro.." I began.

"I know Bella, Jane told me. She was listening to your whole conversation. I must say I had higher hopes than this for you. But I think as you as a daughter so I must beg that you come visit us every now and again. I wouldn't be able to cope without seeing your beautiful face every once in a while" I murmured kissing my hand.

"I sure will Aro. Thankyou so much; for everything" I said and kissed his cheek before walking towards my room to collect my case and start my new life.

Start my life with the Cullens all over again.

I always knew that I would go back to the Cullens one day, but I never thought he would come back begging for my forgiveness. I never dreamed of him wanting me anymore. I thought he had moved on and forgotten about Bella Swan. But true love always finds a way.

Just like Edward.

_The end_

**Please please please read my other stories. I am currently qroking on loads at the same time :L but only going to post them up one by one. But there are about eight or so more coming soon :D **

**Thankyou all for reading this story and your reviews.**

**Love you**

**RuthLovesEdward 3 **


End file.
